For Better or Worse
by shawnieeluv3
Summary: Graduation, College, Working, Marriage, children- All the things that come with Adulthood. This follows some of your favorite characters at various points in their lives after high school. Expect drama, romance, anger, and and anything else!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I know you're probably wondering what in the world am I doing, but have no fear. No I haven't given up on In Love and Gore, I just have run out of ideas right now. You'll have a new chapter sooner or later. Right now I have an idea for this. So far this may be a series of one shots, but It may develope into a full story, who knows?**

He stood in his backyard admiring the sight before him. A boy with lite tan skin and scruffy dark brown hair chased a bouncy ball instinctively across the yard. He chuckled softly as the boy, his son growled when the ball rolled quickly into the neighbor's yard. _'Just like his mother',_ he thought.

In that moment the screendoor burst open and out sauntered his wife. "Jackson! I've told you a thousand times not to let him play in his dress clothes!" she shouted angrily.

Jackson wrinkled his nose and rubbed his forehead. "Sorry honey. I completely forgot", he stammered to his less than amused wife. He took a moment to stare at her. She wore her naturally auburn hair in a sleek, straight a-symmetrical bob with solid gold hoops. Down below she sported a violet peplum dress with gold bangles and eight inch closed-toed pumps to complete the ansemble. She always dressed to kill. It always made him wonder how he had managed to marry a fashion entreprenuer, when he was so dorky and drab.

Clawdeen snarled at him before calling out to their son. "Jacob, come in and get cleaned up! Your uncle Clawd and aunt Toralei are coming over for dinner." The boy forgot about the ball with the mention of his aunt and uncle. He rushed onto the porch, past his parents and into the house. Clawdeen folded her arms over her chest. Jackson tried to avoid her searing gaze, but it was no use.

"I am so very-", he started, but Clawdeen held up her beautifully manicured hand. "Save it Jackson. Just try to look presentable for my brother and sister in-law," she snapped before disappearing into the house.

**So do you like it so far? Odd pairing right? If you like it, don't forget to follow and favorite. Also review it please! Your opinion counts. If there's a couple you want to see let me know, and if you want a story about your fave couple or character, pm me and I'll write it.**

**love ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

Beast Friends Forever

**So, How are you liking this so far? This chapter is so long, so I decided to split it. These next few chapters will be related so that I can explain why some couples aren't canon. I have also enjoyed your suggestions, and one of them is in the next chapter. HINT: FS+AB ****. Well enjoy this, and PLEASE leave reviews! I am open to constructive criticism and I really want feedback. Thanks a trillion!**

Frankie: FOUR YEARS AFTER HIGH SCHOOL GRADUATION

Frankie Stein stared out her bedroom window anxiously awaiting the arrival of her best ghoulfriends. Today was the eve of her twenty-first birthday and she couldn't wait to celebrate. She arose from the tattered armchair beside the window and began to pace back and forth around the tiny apartment.

_'Ugh this place is a mess.' 'I wonder what the ghouls will think of this?' _her thoughts rambled nonstop. While awaiting the arrival of her friends, she imagined what their lives were probably like now. As she thought about the promising futures of her friends, she became more depressed about her own.

After High School ended the majority of her friends went off to college or straight into the workforce. Not Frankie! Instead of going the traditional route she decided to follow Holt- the love of her _unlife_. Holt had taken up DJ-ing as a full-time job, and it required him to travel often. Frankie always tagged along as the supportive ghoulfriend. In the beginning she adored the travel and the perks of being a DJ's girlfriend, but after a while it became tiresome and draining.

That was the reason she was home alone now. Earlier in the week Holt had left for Londoom. Frankie snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a round of loud knocks and a chorus of giggles at the door. "Frankie, open up ghoul!" yelled Clawdeen. "Yes dear, we don't have all day," groaned Cleo de Nile. Frankie felt her bolts sparking as her friends continued to bang on the door.

"Just a minute, ghouls," she called while tossing aside a pile of dirty laundry. "Oh my gosh! It's great to see you guys," cried Frankie as she opened the door.

"Aw, Frankie we missed you too!" cooed the five ghouls as they filed into Frankie's living room. Cleo fell dramatically onto the black suede coach. "Frankie dear, could you please get me a glass of water?" she called. The other ghouls rolled their eyes in unison.

"I guess some things haven't changed," giggled Frankie as she went to retrieve Cleo's water. Back in the living room the ghouls had settled, taking in their surroundings. "So Frankie, where's Holt?" pondered Clawdeen while inspecting the montage of photos around the room.

"Um, he's at a gig in Londoom for the rest of the week," replied Frankie as she entered the room with Cleo's drink. Her friends all gave her blank stares. "He left you on alone for your birthday?" proclaimed Cleo. "Clawd would never do that!" squeaked Draculaura. "Not even dunce like Heath would do that," added Abbey. "_Honestly in my opinion, one's love interest should be available for celebrations like this- but you all do not have the right to compare Holt to your own romantic partners. After all, everyone is different,_" expounded Ghoulia in her signature fashion. The other ghouls sat dumbfounded and surprised by Ghoulia's outspokenness.

Frankie clapped, "Well thanks Ghoulia for seeing things my way. Ghouls, _I _gave Holt permission to miss out on this day," she confirmed. Her friends weren't too convinced. "Whatever you say Frankie," waved Clawdeen as she fluffed her auburn curls. Frankie flopped onto the arm of the armchair where Abbey sat. "Enough about my boring life, tell me about yours," she coaxed. "And don't leave out any secrets."

The ghouls glanced around the room at each other, wondering who would take the spotlight first. After about a minute of demure glances Cleo decided to redeem her leadership qualities. "I guess I'll go," smirked Cleo.

"Well, I got my degree in Interior Design and I am starting my own high-end jewelry line soon," she bragged. "What about Deuce?" asked Frankie. "Deuce and I are still happily together. He is in the process of opening a Greek restaurant," shared Cleo. The girls clapped at Cleo's successes before moving on to the next ghoul.

"Me next!" shouted Draculaura. Everyone turned their attention to the tiny vampire. "I am almost done with my first manuscript. It's loosely based on our adventures back at Monster High!" she exclaimed. "Wow Ula D, I can't wait until it gets published," praised the other ghouls. Soon enough all the ghouls had shared their accomplishments and were ready to move on to the next topic.

For whatever reason, Frankie really wanted to hear about the romantic aspects of her friend's lives. Although she was an adult, teenage gossip still made her happy. She stretched her arms over her head and turned from side to side. "So, what's been going on with the boys?" piped Frankie, allowing her curiosity to take over. Again the ghouls shared nervous laughs and glanced at one another. Abbey fluffed her white fur shawl and began to talk. "Well Heath and I are what you call broken up." The ghouls gasped in utter shock, all but Clawdeen who seemed to be immune to this news. "Well Abbey I have no idea why you entertained the thought of dating that idiot anyway," remarked Cleo while filing her nails. The ghouls did their signature eye roll in Cleo's general direction before Frankie took the floor.

Frankie wrapped her mint-green arms around Abbey's waist. "We're sorry to hear that Abbey. Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Abbey wiggled free from Frankie's grip and scoffed. "Of course. Heath not bad guy at all. Abbey just needed a change of pace," reassured the yeti with a hearty laugh. "I'm just surprised that she didn't make a yak reference", giggled Clawdeen.

…

For the remainder of the night the ghouls acted in traditional creepover fashion- makeovers, sharing secrets and laughing at each other's embarrassing stories. The ghouls carried on throughout the night, only falling asleep after dawn- all, but Frankie who didn't require actual sleep. She tiptoed quietly over the sprawled bodies of her friends into the bedroom she shared with Holt. Frankie made her way over to the left side of her full-sized bed. Being careful as to not hurt herself in the darkness she reached down to the outlet and clipped the charger onto her bolts. Instantly she felt the rush of pure electricity running through her body. "I'll definitely need a need a full charge for tomorrow's events," she signed while lifting her iCoffin from the table.

NO NEW MESSAGES read the phone loud and clear. Frankie closed her eyes and threw her eye coffin across the room.

…


	3. Chapter 3

The Party and the After Party

The day was finally here. Frankie Stein was finally (hypothetically speaking), "twenty one years old". The moment felt oddly surreal as she strolled through the doors of the club with her best friends.

"Aren't you excited Frankie?" smiled Clawdeen as she grasped Frankie's shoulder. "I don't know you guys. Should I really be here?" sighed the ghoul, unsure of her position. She looked to and fro at her friends for reassurance. "Why, Frankie? Is it because you have a _boyfriend_?" joked Clawdeen with a chuckle. Frankie bowed her head. "Yeah… I guess."

Her friends rolled their eyes in unison as they usually did when one of them suggested something ridiculous. Cleo flipped her raven hair and snorted. "Well in case you noticed, we all have boyfriends too," she proclaimed. "Yeah, even Clawdeen,"added Draculaura, before the werewolf flashed her a silencing glare. "Wait, hold on a second. Since when does Clawdeen have a boyfriend, and who is this guy?" questioned Frankie, completely misdirecting the discussion at hand.

Ghoulia took the lead at the front of her friends and did what she did best. _"Frankie, what we are trying to say is have fun! Today is for all intents and purposes your metaphorical 'twenty first birthday' and you should be able live without worries for this one night." _Then it was Abbey's turn to intervene. "Yes Frankie. Our males have no worries. Here the men are like baby yak at show- look but no touch!" Frankie couldn't help but smile at Abbey's still broken English.

"You're not doing anything wrong." "You may never get this chance again," persuaded Draculaura and Clawdeen. Abbey wrapped her big, cold hands around Frankie's shoulders. "Yes, how do you say…? YOLO?" The ghouls all chuckled. Finally Frankie gave in. "Alright, I'll do it as long as Clawdeen tells me who this mystery guy is afterwards." "Deal!" screamed the ghouls before parading into the club.

The Spot was a small club on the outskirts of town. Back when the ghouls were teenagers, it was a club for Monsters and normies to 'chill' and do what they couldn't do in the presence of their parents. Now The Spot had been transformed into a club for exotic male dancers.

Frankie- who was no longer hesitant, wasted no time leading her friends to a circular table positioned directly in front of the stage. The green-skinned ghoul took her seat in the middle while her five ghoulfriends filed in on either side. Scantily clad mansters roamed from table to table carrying trays of drinks. "Those outfits would be a million times better if they used faux fur instead of that ghastly pleather,"remarked Clawdeen. "Seriously," agreed Cleo.

Draculaura bobbed her head up and down, trying to get a better view of something in the distance. "Lala, what on earth are you doing," snapped Cleo in annoyance. Draculaura began pointing rapidly at a rather large server,

"Look at him! Doesn't he look familiar?" The five monsters turned their attention to the large, purple beast. He had two small horns atop his head and adorned black boxers. "Yes indeed he does," Ghoulia commented. "Only one way to find out," said Abbey before throwing a wad of crumpled napkins at the waiter's back.

With a look of utter shock and surprise, the waiter began surveying the venue. He stopped when he noticed the table of six rather familiar females. Not wanting to experience their next assault, he began his journey to their center table. "Hello ladies, how may I," he started before being cut off. "Andy?!" shouted Frankie. Andy Beast looked down at the ghoul who had called his name and the others who were now staring at him. _'Talk about embarrassment,'_ he thought. "Um, do I know you?" he asked as if he didn't know the females.

The ghouls glanced at one another, reassuring themselves that this was no case of mistaken identity. Frankie stood. "I'm Frankie Stein. I first met you on spring break at Skull shores, then you transferred to Monster High with us," the ghoul explained in her usual friendly manner. Andy took a step back, slapping himself sarcastically on the forehead. "Oh yeah!" he proclaimed a bit too loudly. "Sorry about that. I've a lot on my mind." Draculaura and Abbey stifled nervous giggles while Clawdeen and Cleo glared at him. Andy was starting to feel nervous and disoriented by the deadening glares of his former crush's most threatening friends.

"Is there anything I can get you ladies? I really shouldn't be fraternizing on the job," he was so nervous he shook when he spoke. Frankie and her ghoulfriends shared a suspicious glance before answering "No" in unison. "Andy, it was nice seeing you," called Frankie. With that he turned away from the table, disappearing through a curtained room.

No one spoke, but the awkward vibe was unsurpassable. "What's his problem?" voiced Clawdeen- breaking the silence. "I have no idea, but the shows about to start," said Draculaura diverting her attention to the stage ahead. Frankie was extremely disturbed by the scene that occurred just moments ago. In high school Andy Beast was shy, but tonight he was different. When he came to the ghoul's table he was disoriented and seemed really distracted. Being the ghoul that she was, Frankie needed answers.

She pushed out her chair and got up from the table. "Where are you going Frankie?" questioned her friends. The ghoul looked down at her hands. "Ugh, I'm just going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she called before entering the curtained room.

The room Frankie entered was a break room for the servers. A small card table with two foldable chairs sat in the middle. Two couches and an arm chair were placed at adjacent corners of the room. A werewolf sitting at the card table looked up when he noticed Frankie standing in front of him. "Hey! Customers aren't allowed back here!" he barked. Frankie was startled, but she didn't let that distract her from the task at hand. "Have you seen Andy?" she asked. Andy- who had been sitting with his head in his hands, looked up at the mention of his name. To his surprise Frankie Stein was standing just a few feet away. "Frankie, what are you doing in here?"

The ghoul ran over to where the purple beast sat. "Dave, you mind giving us a sec?" Andy asked the werewolf. Dave looked annoyed, but exited the room none the less. Frankie took a seat on the couch alongside Andy, flipping her black and white locks over to one side. "Sorry about putting you on the spot out there," she apologized sympathetically. Andy smiled at her. "You didn't put me on the spot; you just caught me off guard." Frankie tapped the bare part of his thigh with her left hand. "Something's bothering you, I can tell," she looked up at him knowingly. Placing his own large hand over hers he said, "Same old Frankie I see. Always caring." Frankie blushed, her normally green cheeks turning bright red. "Am I really that easy to read," pondered the beast. The ghoul nodded.

"You can tell me anything Andy. I won't judge you," Frankie assured. In that moment the former friends shared a connection they hadn't had in a long time. "To be honest, I'm embarrassed of myself. For Crypt's sakes I work in a club and I'm not even a stripper," Andy chuckled nervously. Frankie wrapped her arms around his waist. "Don't be so hard on yourself Andy. Plenty of people have jobs they are ashamed of. Don't worry about what people think about-," she paused as her iCoffin began buzzing in her black and white clutch. "Your friends?" questioned Andy sadly. Frankie pulled out her phone and read the screen: NEW TEXT MESSAGE. "Yeah," nodded Frankie.

Andy stood up with Frankie, ready to walk her out of the club to her friends. "Wait Andy. Are you doing anything tonight?" questioned the ghoul longingly. Andy had a look of pure surprise plastered on his face. _'Don't be too eager. She'll think you're a loser,'_ he coached himself. "Um no. Not at all," he responded with his hands in his pockets. "Well good. We have tons of catching up to do," Frankie said while typing rapidly on her iCoffin.

**Hey Ghouls, Gonna catch up with Andy a bit. See ya later ****.**

Frankie clicked the send button and powered down her phone, not wanting to receive any messages that may change her mind. After all, the message she hoped to receive never arrived and with the ways things looked she didn't expect it to. _'YOLO,'_ she smirked while grasping Andy's hand and exciting the club.


End file.
